Twilight of Dawn
by LoveDefinition
Summary: The last sunrise we shared. the last goodbye we said. but our love will continue, for even death cannot put us apart. Shuichi


**Twilight of Dawn**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the pen, paper and a muse.

"Watashi wa, mo ichido, umi wo mide dayona…"

"Sooga, jaa, ikusho, umi."

The tide was picking up. Waves pushed up the beach, washed the golden sand then quickly retrieved back into the sea, leaving only a faint line of popping bubbles and seaweeds. Over the horizon, a few streaks of light illuminated the misty sky, indicating the beginning of a brand new day.

Yuki pushed the wheelchair with the boy along the beach, stubbornly, allowing the tide soaked his heels. He paused for a second and looked at the distant where the sea blended into the light blue of the sky. The faint light was now becoming stronger; soon, the sun will spread her arms and end the dark night with her warmth, and thus starting a new day.

He turned the wheelchair and went up the beach, to a place where the water could no longer reach them. He could almost feel the cold night wind turning into a soft summer breeze. After securing the wheelchair, he walked around to the front and gave the boy a gentle smile. He thread his arms behind the boy's back and knees and lifted him up. Then, carefully, he knelt down with one leg and lowered him onto the beach. With still one arm around the boy's back, he sat down quickly beside him and let him leaned against his chest.

The sun was rising.

"Ne, I remember mom used to bring me here." The boy's face glistened with the morning light; he gazed at the distant sun and said quietly, he wasn't sure if the man had heard him, but he continued, "She once said, 'the boundless sea represented forgiveness; it can forgive human's selfishness and mistakes, and take away mortal pains and sadness.' She wanted me to be like the sea, to forgive her selfishness, how she stubbornly gave birth to me knowing the disease will pass on; and how she left me all alone in this strange world. Yet comparing to the sea, such pains are insignificant. Now I finally understood what she meant."

"Shu…" The man whispered, he circled his arm around the boy's shoulders and let him continue.

"This was her sea, and before she left, she gave it to me. Now, I want you to have it, Yuki." The boy said with determination, he looked up at the man and smiled, the pale colour of his flesh made the smile rather heart breaking. "Yuki, I no longer need it because _you_ are my sea. You forgave my stupidity and clumsiness; you helped me fight the disease and gave me happiness to cope the pains. The past five years had been the best of my life… But… But you're so… perfect, that I don't think I can live to see the day you make a mistake." The boy chuckled, "but you know I will, no matter what it is. So from now on, I will let the sea help me give you forgiveness and comforts."

Shuichi knew the sun was already above the horizon, but the world through his eyes was darkening. He suddenly realized how cold the morning was and buried his face deeper into the man's chest, searching for that familiar warmth.

"Are you cold?" The man noticed the boy in his arm shivered. He unbuttoned his coat and wrapped the boy inside with himself; he pressed his chest against the boy's back and lowered his face to the boy's, warming his freezing cheek with his own. The moment their skin touched, he became scared; the face was so cold against his own, that be was suddenly afraid that the boy in his arms would become colder and colder, until that last warmth slipped away, completely out of his reach.

"Yuki, would you cry when I leave?"

"Don't say that, I won't allow you." The man tried to stay calm and remained that same arrogant attitude toward the boy.

"I'm sorry, Yuki."

Yuki shivered at the words, a shuddering sigh escaped his lips, "Shu, you can't leave, not yet. Haven't our path only just crossed?" He frowned, unknowing the fact tears were already gliding down his cheeks, "don't leave me."

"Yuki, I'm so sorry, Yuki… I'm going to disappoint you again." Shuichi reached up a shaking hand and wiped the tears from his lover's face.

Yuki buried his face in the small hand and closed his eyes.

"If you miss me, then come here to the sea, I'll leave all my love here… leave it here for you."

Yuki took in a deep breath. He tightened the embrace when he sensed the body became limb against his chest. He looked up trying hard to blink away the tears so that when he looked down again, he flashed Shuichi the most heart melting smile. "Sooga. Then I'll pack my love so you can take it with you, wherever you go… Shuichi, I love you." He stuttered, helplessly trying to catch the life that was slipping away. He leaned down and buried his face in the nape of the boy's neck. "God, I love you, Shu."

"I love you, too." The boy smiled, so tired he finally stopped struggling and allowed his eyes to close. But the smile remained. "Loving you… makes me… so… happy…"

Yuki raised his face too look at the peaceful smile on his lover's face, which glowed with such beauty in the glorious sunlight. His heart suddenly became calm. Like Shuichi said, he would forgive him for anything, even this parting of such sorrows.

"You have to wait for me, Shuichi. I'll see you on the other side." Yuki leant down and sealed a kiss on the boy's lips, making a promise that even death could not break.

"**_I love you_."**


End file.
